Sam Williams
Samuel Williams Samuel Williams is a main character of the erma comic series, he is the loving husband of the Emiko Yureimoto (also could called the ring girl) and is the father of their ghost/human daughter erma Williams (the main main character of the series, as seen in the comic title). Samuel William is a well renown author, dealing with a certain type of genre as in horror, thriller and romance, he is also a secretly rich human (Yori Calling him Rich boy), he is also part of family that all have names from dark movies or games. Samuel Williams is a special type of human having the ability of entering the Yokai realm (As seen in the bar scene with his brother in law kentaro as the bartender states that humans cant see nor walk among the yokai realm, which makes Sam a special case of humans) Some theories state that after (Excuse my language in this next paragraph) mating with emiko and having her conceived their ghost/human daughter, gave him the ability to see an walk among the yokai (You can say that maybe, some sort of energy makes him special after he and emiko made each of other official). Samuel Williams is also a well respected human, not being fazed by any unusual paranormal events or beings. Samuel Williams is also the brother in law to emiko's family, and the son in law with emikos father and mother: Osamu Yureimoto and Mrs Yureimoto. (Updates will happen soon) Personality/Background Samuel Williams is your everyday human male. Samuel lived his entire life in a small town known as "Blair Wood" (A town named after the "Blair witch movie"), growing up with his two older brothers "Micheal and Freddy Williams", and his mother "Pamela Williams". Growing up, Sam is a well respected human in town, knowing most to all of the residence and everyone who lives there, Sam knows "Blair Wood" from the back of his hand, and can tell if someone was new to town (Example: Him and "Emiko" first seeing each other in "Spirit Blooms"). Although Life sometime ago got boring to Sam, which led him to believe that is was high time to move from "Blair Wood" and seek out his future as an author. That all change when he met "Emiko" at a restaurant that served breakfast and coffee. Since then, after meeting her for the first time, they begun to date and eventually marriage each other. Later on (In "Spirit Bloom"), Samuel becomes the father to his daughter "Erma Williams". Samuel Williams is a Intelligent and rich human, due to his success in authoring books in the genre Horror, thriller and romance. He holds a very kind and big heart to family members and his own family, but he does hold a annoyance level to those that try to attempt to force interest's or investigations on his wife and daughter species, and although he himself did the same, he did not exaggerate to the extent to put it on a t.v series (Examples: Ghost chasers in Erma comic series) But did it out of pure interest and asking for permission before knowing (Another reason that Emiko loves Sam for, such a gentlemen). Sam isn't always angered or holds grudges against some people, but is very competitive when it comes to "Football", he also shows signs of being a strict parent (Having Erma clean up a mess in the kitchen she made) but does out of teaching his daughter to be a respectful and responsible young lady. Sam is very curious at the wonders of the world, which led him wanting to know a little bit more about his wife species and their inhabitants, but as a human, he knew it wasn't right to go ahead an ponder her about her race, so instead he would ask permission to know her species, Emiko happily accepted his offer, and started his learning at what different type of "Yokai" there is, and learning how to speak "Japanese" (Example: The search arc, as he speaks to yokai in Japanese language). Sam is also very Observant at many things in new environments (Example: Arriving a japans airport and seeing all humans not surprised or disturbed by Emiko and her sisters appearance at the airport, along with Mitsu, Momo and erma). Sam has "Steel courage", not being afraid of the many things that go on in his unique life with his wife and daughter, even when visiting japan to see Emikos Family, as seen in the "Search Arc" He was nearly devoured by a yokai, but instead of showing fear, he showed annoyance at the yokai's attempt, but was saved by a humanoid arachnia yokai. Sam is a well trusted and respected human, having no attempts at violence or other things that yokai see humans are capable of, but instead shows kindness in different species, this soon was proven to the other Yokai at a bar, as he attempts a test which led him to 1: Drink to taste sweet wine or 2: Drink to taste poison, Sam passed with no. 1, which led the yokai to find him different to the other humans. In short, Sam is a Big Heart Human, with what other humans can never have, which is coming to understanding that although species are different in terms of appearance and abilities, he finds that both sides can come to an understanding, which is why he and emiko decided that it was high time to settle things with the yureimoto's, Although Sam's biggest challenge is to face the "KIng of the yokai and head of the Yureimoto family" "Osamu Yureimoto", in hopes that both males can either get along, or sam may face a certain wrath from his new father in law. Sam only hopes that this will work out. Relationships ''' '''Williams: Samuel comes from a home of loving members of humans, Each one curiously is named after a horror character from different movies and games. Yureimotos: Samuel having married with emiko, is also the now a new member of the yokai (Japanese term for: Demon) Family the Yureimoto (Emikos Family) although it took a awhile, he and emiko, along with erma visit the yokai family in japan, in wanting to resolve some past issues that lay with both him and emiko (Read Spirit Blooms for any confusion or questions), many of the family members knew his existence with emiko, but none were keen on the idea of emikos choice, but later on accepted him as a well trusted human ( examples would be Yori, ena, Fumiko, kentaro, haru and kenji) Pamela Williams (Pamela Voorhees- Friday the 13th): Pam is the mother of Sam, fred and mike Williams, she is grandma to erma and mother in law to emiko, she is a kind and mature human who happily accepted emiko into the family, she also adores erma. her husband passed away which doesn't bring much light to who or what character he was named after, or who he was. Freddy Williams (Freddy Kruger- Nightmare on Elm Street) : Fred is the 2nd son the Williams family and is also named after the horror character "Freddy Kruger", he is the uncle of Erma Williams and the brother in law of emiko, not much is known if he is married or what he does. Micheal Williams (Micheal Myers- Halloween): Mike is the 1st born son of the Williams family, he is the uncle of erma and the brother in law of emiko, he is also a married man to the human female "Regan", now know as Mrs.Williams Regan Williams (Regan MacNeil- The Exorcist): Reagan is the wife to Micheal Williams and the sister in law to Fred, Sam and emiko. She is also the mother of their energetic child "Emily Williams" as well as the aunt of erma Williams. She and emiko share a similar taste at low tolerance with stupidity from their husbands. Both wives get along really well, especially with the low tolerance for stupidity trait they share. Emiko Yureimoto (Now know as Williams and also a Yūrei): Emiko is the Loving ghost yoaki wife of Samuel, and is the mother of erma Williams, She is sister in law to Fred, Mike and Reagan and daughter in law to Pamela. She is the 3rd youngest daughter of Osamu Yureimoto and Mrs.Yureimoto, she is also sister to Fumiko, Yori, Ena, Rin, Mayumi, and kentaro, as well as the aunt of Momo and MItsu, she is also (To some theories) the heir to the yureimoto throne, an was revered by all as the most powerful yokai. She and Regan share a similar taste in low tolerance with stupidity from their husbands. Samuel deeply loves emiko and loves her despite the different in species and abilities, while other people find it a weird marriage, Samuel finds it more common to any other marriage. Samuel is not fazed by his wife abilities or nature but finds beauty in them instead of fearing it. Erma Williams: Erma is the only daughter of Samuel and emiko Williams, She is the niece to the Williams and yureimoto family, she is also the cousin to Mitsu an Momo Yureimoto and Emily Williams, she is the oldest among her cousins by one or two years for momo and mitsu, But two to three years ahead of Emily. Samuel loves and adores his daughter but is well guarded around her antics and tricks that she does, He also tolerates her unique nature but is strict on some things in order to keep her as a responsible young lady. Fumiko Yureimoto: Fumiko is the 1st oldest daughter of the yureimoto family, as well as sister to emiko, yori, ena, Mayumi, rin, and Kentaro. She is sister in law to Samuel Williams and aunt to erma Williams. She is in a loving relationship with her personal servant/lover Haru Kappa, and is the oldest among her family brother and sisters. Shes very caring and very strict as well as Iron willed on many subjects, with a high attitude of judging the faults of others, even if it included family members. She has yet to judge Samuel. Yori Yureimoto: Yori is the 2nd oldest of the Yureimoto family and is the mother if Mitsu and Momo Yureimoto, and sister to emiko, Fumiko, ena, rin, mayumi, yori, and kentaro. she is also the aunt to erma and sister in law to Samuel. She is a single mother after her husband abandon her and her daughters due to (To some theories) fear of Osamu and his rule. However Yori takes motherly responsibility and looks after her little monsters, although she does get angry at their everyday tricks and fanatics, she actually deeply cares for them as a mother. She is the first yureimoto to not judge or question Emiko choices of leaving home, marrying a human, abandoning her postion in the yureimoto family and coming back to settle things, For she was the one that asked emiko to come visit, knowing that it was time to settle things once and for all with their father. Rin Yureimoto: RIn is the 5th Youngest daughter of the Yureimoto family, she is the sister of Fumiko, emiko, yori, ena, mayumi, and kentaro. She is also the aunt of Mitsu and Momo, and her newly acquainted niece erma Williams. Rin is sister in law to samuel Williams. Although she was happy to see emiko again, she is anger at the very marriage that she had with samuel and have a child that was half human. Rin holds a very hateful nature towards the human race, but after some alone time for a day, she comes to terms that she had forgotten on why she still holds a grudge against the humans and her sister. She comes to see the Samuel is a truly kind human and a loving husband to her sister and loving father to erma. She now only waits to apologize to Samuel and emiko for her outrage toward them. Ena Yureiomoto: Ena is the 6th Youngest daughter of the Yureimoto Family, she is the caring aunt to Mitsu, Momo and her newly acquainted niece erma Williams. Ena is the sister of Fumiko, emiko, yori, rin, miyuki and Kentaro. She is a very caring yokai not wanting to do anything with violence or other dark antics that yokai are known for, instead she would rather care and give as much love to those that she is close to and wants to be close to, she has a secret crush on Kenji Cyclop (Who also has feeling for her, but feels a afraid to express them knowing that osamu may not approve of it). She is one the other sister too support emikos decision, but misses her very much. but they reunite and have a long awaited hug for one another. Kentaro Yureimoto: Kentaro is the 4th youngest and only son to the yureimoto familiy, he is the the brother to Fumiko, Emiko, yori, ena, rin, and mayumi. He is also the brother in law to Samuel Williams and uncle to Mitsu and Momo Yureimoto as well as uncle to erma Williams. Kentaro shares the same beliefs as ena, not wanting to have many violence in his life but partying, eating, drinking, challenging and defending others from beings that are mean and acts out of place. Kentaro is easygoing and soft on the outside and inside, easily accepting sam into the family and seeing him not as a human, but as his brother in law. Willing to protect the ones that are close to him and protecting Sam from others in the yokai village. Mayumi Yureimoto: Mayumi is the 7th and last daughter of the Yureimoto family, she is the youngest sister among her older siblings, she is sister to Fumiko, emiko, yori, ena, rin, and Kentaro. She is the aunt to MItsu and momo Yureimoto, and also the aunt to erma Williams. She is the sister in law to Samuel Williams. Mayumi having been born with no face, shows no signs of either being happy or sad, but rather by reading her body language, once can assumed what she feels and how she feels to certain subjects or situations. Although she welcomes emiko back with a nod, she out of all the sisters, disapprove's in emikos decisions, having left them for her own choices and marrying a human and have a child, puts Mayumi in a uneasy mood. She holds doubt in Samuel, but later comes to terms that maybe samuel is different from the other humans. She shy around erma and samuel, but accepts emiko to invade her personal space. it is later shown that Mayumi envy's erma and emikos relationship as mother and daughter, as well as erma and Samuel's Father and daughter relationship, which show's that she misses the contact of loving relationships with family members, including from mother and father. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans